


Bad Habits

by koisuruniverse



Series: Puzzle Piece [3]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: College AU, Domestic Fluff, F/F, bora is mentioned, pros and cos of dating a gamer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koisuruniverse/pseuds/koisuruniverse
Summary: prompt: Person B gets addicted to a mobile game and spends nights awake. Person A confiscates person B’s gadgets to make them sleep. Person B sulks, but eventually gives up and falls asleep. Person A sits beside them, watching them in their sleep and smiles, stroking their hair.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Series: Puzzle Piece [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902028
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Bad Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see!!! Sorry about the delay on posting a new story, but i was suffering from block writing. But that changed last night, gladly.  
> This follows up after Secret, so if you didn't read yet, maybe you should read first.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it!!

It has been 4 years since the day Yoohyeon punched Jiwon's face at the cafeteria. The fight and the secret that was exposed were a trending topic on the school's forum for almost a month. Bora - Yoohyeon's tiny best friend - hit her a few times after screaming at her in the hallway for not telling her sooner. But at the end she was happy for her friend.

Their school life went smoothly after that fight, no one dared to mess with Yoohyeon or Minji and now they were in college.

Living together in a small apartment near the university didn't happen until a year later after Yoohyeon entered the school. Since the girl was younger and went to college after her, Minji wanted the gamer to experience the moment to the fullest, which in that case meant living at the dorms. - even though they slept in the company of one another almost every night.

At first it was hard to adapt to each other's habits, but they managed well - respecting their personal space and alone time but also caring and looking after each other.

Of course Yoohyeon still had her videogames and she still played, most of the time Minji joined and they made bets like "the loser has to do the dishes for a week" and stuff like that. It was fun.

"Babe, come to bed." 

It was almost two in the morning, Minji was sleeping but when she felt cold and was ready to snuggle into her girlfriend she found out that the said girl wasn't sleeping at all. Yoohyeon was lying down on the sofa, with just one side of her earphone plugged. Her glasses were on and she was sticking her tongue out in pure concentration.

"Coming" she said without even taking her eyes off her phone. Minji sighed and went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.

It's been almost a week since Yoohyeon got addicted to this new mobile game, meaning it's been almost a week since the girl started pulling all-nighters just to play. They were on a short break before the finals start, so Minji wasn't being too strict with her, and even though she missed Yoohyeon's warmth she let her be.

After finishing her tea and seeing that her girlfriend didn't move a muscle, she decided that she had enough. She approached the girl with light steps, glancing over her head to peak at the game.

Just when Yoohyeon finished her match and was about to start a new one, Minji took the phone away from her girlfriend's hand.

"Hey!" Yoohyeon exclaimed while trying to get her device back.

"Sorry, Yoo. I'm confiscating your phone. It's almost two in the morning and you have been lacking sleep for the past week. You need to rest."

"I can handle it." She sulked with a bit of annoyance in her voice. "Besides, we still have a few days before school starts again."

"I know. And that's why I didn't say anything. But tomorrow we have to meet up for lunch with your parents. And you can't go looking like a zombie" Realisation took over Yoohyeon's features and now she was feeling guilty for even getting annoyed at the older girl in the first place.

"Sorry" the younger girl said weakly. "I totally forgot."

"I know you're not good with dates and meetings, that's why I am here" Minji said softly, taking Yoohyeon's hand in hers. 

"What would I do without you?" The gamer asked. The red haired giggled and pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss.

After lying down in their bed Minji opened her arms, welcoming Yoohyeon who smiled and snuggled into the older girl's neck, taking in her scent and instantly feeling relaxed.

"I missed this" she mumbled into her girlfriend's neck.

"Oh yeah? But you are the one at fault. I was here the whole time."

"I know" Yoohyeon said while kissing Minji's neck. 

"But it's good to know that I wasn't the only one."

"I love you, babe. More than anything." The youngest sighed softly while looking into the older girl's eye.

"I love you too, sweetheart. With all the pros and cons of dating a gamer" She said smiling and the other girl smiled back, followed by a yawn. "Good night, Yoo" Yoohyeon mumbled something inaudible that Minji supposed it was a good night. 

While stroking Yoohyeon's hair and watching the girl sleep, Minji smiles and soon after joins Yoohyeon in the dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it was short, but I'm already working on something new, hopefully I'll post in the next few days.  
> I'm on twt: @haikyooh and I would appreciate your thoughts about the stories so far! ;)


End file.
